Conventional chalkboards typically consist of a pigmented coating composition applied to a rigid surface such as metal, slate, dense fiberboard or plywood. The pigmented coating composition usually contains a quantity of a mild abrasive material such as finely divided Carborundum so as to provide the roughness necessary for generating a chalk mark. Pigmented coating compositions such as rubber latex paints containing abrasive material have also been applied to flexible supports or sheets made of a cellulosic material (such as latex impregnated paper) in order to form a flexible chalkboard. The flexible sheets have a pressure sensitive adhesive on the side opposite the pigmented coating so that the flexible chalkboard can be secured to a desired surface. Such a flexible chalkboard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,969.
A need still exists, however, for a writing surface that is easily transportable and storable and that can be utilized on the surface of a floor or the like without the scattering of chalk dust particles. The present invention possesses these qualities and is believed to satisfy a long-felt need for such a writing surface.